Kinetic Pulse
Kinetic Pulse is an electrokinetic/electromagnetic ability used by Cole MacGrath to effortlessly lift a variety of objects in the environment ranging from chairs, tables, crates, and barrels to heavy objects such as cars and dumpsters, and throw them as a projectile towards enemies. Using an electromagnetic field to wrought the object into, Cole is able to lift the object up into the air, and is able to manipulate the direction of its launch with the help from a shockwave. There are several other things that kinetic pulse can be used for, for instance: When Cole stands on a large object, such as a car, and activates this power it lifts him and the car several feet above the ground at the same time. From here Cole can shoot the car off in any direction including down at human sized enemies at Cole's feet. This technique can also be used in the game to salvage cars and other objects from a small body of water by using the ability while on top of the object, and throwing it in a safer direction. Cole most notably uses the ability when tasked with finding heavy medical supplies, and also uses it to throw objects towards his enemies. In the game, no matter what size the object is that Cole picks up and throws with this ability, it is always accompanied by a mid or large size explosion upon impact. Since the ability is called kinetic pulse, this could be because when Cole picks up an object it becomes loaded with a massive amount of kinetic energy causing it to discharge this energy when it makes contact with its target. Trivia * There is a glitch where if you press the kinetic pulse button repeatedly while standing on the top of a car, you can lift yourself up into the sky. However, if Cole maintains a field instead of creating more, or if the car rises too high, it will fall or float back down, making Cole slip off. ** A similar glitch will occur when Cole uses Kinetic Pulse on an object that has fallen beneath him. If an object is falling and passes Cole right as he activates Kinetic Pulse, Cole will create two telekinetic fields: The first one stops the objects descent, while the second one lifts the object back up to Cole's height. This can be combined with the Lightning Tether during object escort missions to significantly save time. * Several concept art from Infamous depict Cole lifting a bus, with his hand wrought in electricity. This implies that the power was originally intended for Infamous, but was cut from the final version. * Some ice crystals created through cryokinesis can be thrown just as other objects are, such as objects created by an ice grenade, while others such as frozen civilians would just simply bounce off other objects. ** However, if Cole is too close to some ice structures they will explode as if created by a Crusher. ** There is also a risk of the ice structure immediately killing Cole if it even touches him by a scratch. * Kinetic Pulse was originally capable of lifting multiple objects at a time, as seen from beta gameplay in 2010. It is unknown why Sucker Punch removed this feature, though. * When lifting a small object such as a pizza box or a Chinese takeout box and then throwing it, it will pass through the wall and will not explode. * In Street Fighter X Tekken, Cole uses Kinetic Pulse as his grab move, allowing him to lift people, an ability he does not have in the Infamous series. ** This shows up again in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Both Cole's and Evil Cole's level 1 super is the Kinetic Pulse, allowing him to pick up an opponent and toss them forward, killing the victim of the toss and anybody who may collide with the thrown player. Gallery ColeEarlyConcept.jpg|Early concept art of the Kinetic Pulse in inFamous. Kinetic Pulse 1.png Kinetic Pulse 4.png Kinetic Pulse 2.png Kinetic Pulse 3.png Kinetic Pulse 5.png Kinetic Pulse 6.png Kinetic Pulse 8.png Kinetic Pulse 9.png Kinetic Pulse 10.png Kinetic Pulse 11.png pl:Impuls kinetyczny Category:Powers Category:Electrokinesis Category:Neutral Powers Category:InFamous 2 Powers Category:Electromagnetism Category:Abilities